Memes
Y'all better list out our memes here. * Pistol Shrimp: ** A terrifying picture of a pistol shrimp, made worse by transparency interacting with Discord's Dark Theme. * Lemon Bee ** a discord user (Who???) would always post "bee" emotes when an update hit. ** life players eventually began to post "lemon" emotes when an update hit. ** Someone eventually asked someone to mix both. It was made into a real thing, then JR made it into an Emote ** lemon bee was birthed from the hellish depths of the darkest corners in the realm of poopdeck. * Dutton. ** See Brope. * aeiou ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv6RbEOlqRo * JR has killed Sextillions. ** An early discord user (t0rkoal_) calculated how many people JR has killed, given ~7 billion per planet per session, and millions of unique sessions. * All JR headcanons are Canon ** does what it says on the tin, possibly for LORE reasons * JR is a discount Hussie. ** jr is a waste who makes a massive sprawling work that is still smaller and cheaper than homestuck * JR is just Hussie with a Voice Actor ** alternate of "jr is discount hussie" after the Great Refactoring Voice Reveal. *Templar is the strongest Heck player. **They also may or may not be an ice fairy. *ParadoxLand's thighs. **I doubt anything really even needs to be said about this one. *The floralShenanigans Hivemind army. **Done as a result of shenanigans in the VC of the Discord. *Doug Dimmadome, Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. **Also, adding the "dimma" to anything starting with the letter d. *Waluigi. **No context waquired. *Page of Legs. **Heart players who like sports too much are OP as hell. *An Fucker. **"I feel like an fucker." **when a quirk specifies that "fucker" be used instead of the default word "asshole", the preceding article is not adjusted accordingly. It's better this way. ***Anne Fucker is a valid kid name. *Shogun is 1.3 JRs tall *JR is 8.4 bananas tall. *JR is just 2 JR's in a trenchcoat *BOTTLE PORNOGRAPHER. **Watch this video. * Do they ever stop fucking? ** A bug resulting in turtle consorts saying "fuck", resulting in the above line. * Speedos'' '' ** Very effective weapons * Codpieces ** "I'll pretend I've never heard you praising codpieces." -aspiringWatcher * FUCK THE FROG ** A result of manic mentioning romance options during the anniversary vc, and then Goose spamming "FUCK THE FROG" in the chat, causing everyone else to, you guessed it, demand that one day we be able to "FUCK THE FROG". * Everyone Is Shogun's Kid ** Way back when in the ancient days of October, some kid was being a dumbass and trying to fight shogun on the discord, long story short someone who's name is lost to time stated simply, "he's your son" and then shit went into overdrive. And eventually, literally everyone was shogun's kid. Debate is still up over whether or not any of them are canon. * Fek ** nebulousHarmony's shitty MSPaint art. This is her legacy now. Fek.png * AB goes insane ** Around update time, ussually JR makes AB go insane by trying to fix a line of code. Many people who are trying to use AB hates this. * Blurple Scanlines ** Based of of the *color: length of measure* gag in Homestuck. * Bird Clown ** JR couldn't figure out why the reckoning wouldn't happen until they realized that a consort (Bird Clown) had the two Scepters and the system didn't allow consorts to take actions on their own. Bird Clown resulted in ANY npc (consorts, denizens, robots, whatever) now being allowed (nay, compelled) to initiate a reckoning when Skaia willed it if they had both scepters. * N0 0ne uses their quirk ** I mean, cm0n, jeez ya wimps. Ya make the disc0rd b0ring. * Welcome to mcdawnalds do you want a phucking Beesechurger? ** Based on a Tumblr post. Sometimes followed by Chinken Nunget. * Colour, clothing/outfit, name * Starting with Orange Speedo Asshole, others joined on, these being Brown Robed Wisecrack, Red Hatted Trendhopper, Blue Caped Voidbitch, Golden Four-Eyed Dolt, Mint Flower Furry, Black Cloaked Asshat/Dark Depressing Dumbass, Ebony Clad Schmexygal, Red Bowtie Horrorterror, Black Masked Thief, Blue Book Bitch, Yellow Hat Dickwad, Bronze Floofed Dorkface, Green Codpiece-d Thot, Blabk Ladeled Emo, Crimson Boxers Shiba, and Purple Pants Memeguy. * Channels Leveling Up ** When bursts of positivity push a channel over it's feel good cap, the channel increases in level. It is unpredictable when this happens. * Shogun Sim * "Ypreeeee" One night, Detroit got way too in to character in her Roxy cosplay and the typos that followed caused havoc. * "Oh shit Pasta", one night Detroit got way too in character in her Roxy cosplay- and wait, this seems familiar. * NO ONE CAN FORMAT THE DAMN MEME PAGE RIGHT ** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEEP THE CAH DECKS AT THE BOTTOM. * Eggs, just fucking eggs * Bread ** Okay so this one is quite funny. Bread began on a separate server to FFD, and was mostly associated with a mysterious Tumblr account on the day it was born. More and more people started adopting the meme, and during the 3rd anniversary vc, breadposting was inescapable. We flooded that channel with bread. And it didn't even make a sandwich, what a wasted opportunity. * JR is Miad of Typeos ** Before Wastes were in the Sim, JR used a Maid class in S ** JR typos a fuck ton ** Thus: Maid of Typoes. ** Never spell it the same way twice. Never. Ever. ** ** ** Cards Against Humanity Decks: https://www.cardcastgame.com/browse/deck/NY6ZY https://www.cardcastgame.com/browse/deck/3M9ZC